Doutes
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Après la réunification des deux mondes, Génis repense à son ami et se pose des questions : Aurait-il dû intervenir et lui donner une seconde chance ou laisser faire les choses?


Hello la compagnie !

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous si vous avez repris les cours. Pour les autres, je vous dis bon courage pour la reprise ou bonnes vacances si vous les prenez maintenant.

Durant mes vacances en Gironde, j'ai écouté la chanson « Hey Brother » d'Avicii (un artiste que j'adore, son album True est une bombe !) via mon IPod et je repensais aux fameux moments avec Mithos et Genis dans les OAV. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé cette idée d'OS.

Résumé : Après la réunification des deux mondes, Génis repense à son ami et se pose des questions : Aurait-il dû intervenir et lui donner une seconde chance ou laisser faire les choses?

**Doutes**

_Adieu, vous qui vous trouvez au bout du chemin que je n'ai pas choisi…_

_Je voulais un monde rien que pour moi…_

_Alors, je ne regrette rien…_

_Si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement… le même choix…_

Tels étaient les derniers mots que Mithos avait prononcé avant de mourir.

A chaque fois, Génis pensait et repensait à ce moment qui était si douloureux pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« J'aurais dû intervenir » pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mithos pour la toute première fois, il était vraiment ravi d'avoir comme ami un demi-elfe. Une personne ayant le même sang que lui. Il avait tellement envie de rester avec lui pour toujours, il avait de nombreux projets avec lui.

Toutefois, Mithos souhaitait un monde parfait, où toute la race humaine aurait disparu, ou bien serait déshumanisée et/ou réduite en esclavage. Il haïssait ces êtres vivants qui rejetaient les gens de sa race juste pour des différences comme celles-ci. Il souhaitait que Génis suive son idéologie.

Cependant, le jeune demi-elfe n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Tous les humains n'étaient pas égoïstes. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais intégré le petit groupe de la Régénération avec sa sœur.

Il repensa ensuite à sa rencontre avec Lloyd : Il était souvent seul et le jeune humain, tout nouveau, se joignait à lui pour partager son en-cas. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreuses paroles, aussi bien pour faire connaissance que parler du temps qui passait. On les voyait tout le temps ensemble : Pour manger, pour faire les devoirs ou réaliser des travaux de groupe. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Jamais il n'y a eu de trahison ou de fausses promesses entre eux. Non, Lloyd n'était pas l'humain dont tout le monde parlait, il avait de nombreuses qualités qu'il enviait plus ou moins. Il était une personne dont on pouvait avoir confiance quelque soit la situation.

Puis, il se rappela du moment où il révéla avec Raine ce qu'il est réellement : un demi-elfe, tout comme elle. Le frère et la sœur craignirent sa réaction ainsi que celle des autres, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Lloyd et ses autres amis : Peu importe leur race, ils ne les ignoreront et ne les rejetteront jamais. Cela les soulageait énormément.

Mais au moment où son meilleur ami avait tué son ami demi-elfe, qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Intervenir ou regarder la scène impuissant? Le jeune mage avait supplié Lloyd de le sauver pour pouvoir lui donner une seconde chance, mais Mithos avait fait son choix.

Cette question le torturait jour après jour. Il tentait de tout cacher, mais tout le petit groupe savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Genis, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda sa sœur.

Souvent, il revoyait cette horrible scène la nuit. Ou bien que Mithos était encore en vie et tuait le groupe à l'aide de ses pouvoirs puissants.

Ce jour-là, sous un beau soleil, le jeune demi-elfe s'assied, le dos contre un arbre. Il craqua à force de penser sans cesse à ces derniers moments. Auparavant, ses larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Cela partait abondamment et d'un seul coup.

Il entendit du bruit. Il se retourna et vit Lloyd. Il avait tout entendu.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Allez Génis, tout le monde se demande ce que tu as. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Encore un blanc. Puis :

« -Dis Lloyd…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui… Je… Je crois que j'aurais dû sauver Mithos avant que tu ne le tues ! Mais… S'il était encore en vie, je pense que tu m'aurais ignoré… Je repense tout le temps à ce moment, même la nuit… Je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu t'en veux ? Même si Mithos était encore en vie, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber. Je voulais lui remettre les idées en place mais il n'en faisait qu'à son idée. Il voulait absolument que je le tue, alors je lui ai obéit. »

Puis, en regardant le ciel :

« Et puis tu le sais bien, Mithos n'était pas ton seul ami. Et tu n'es pas tout seul. »

En regardant le ciel à son tour, Genis se dit que Lloyd avait raison : Il y avait lui, mais aussi Raine, sa sœur, qui l'a éduqué comme son fils et Colette la jeune fille maladroite mais innocente et volontaire. Grâce à eux, il a pu rencontrer les tethe'alliens : Sheena la ninja maladroite, Zélos le Don Juan que tous les garçons voulaient frapper, Régal qui lui appris la cuisine de leur univers et Préséa, cette humaine dont il est tombé amoureux dès le premier regard.

« -Tu… Tu as raison. Je pense que Mithos sera plus heureux là-haut avec sa sœur.

-Oui, c'est sûr. »

Après que l'épéiste se soit relevé :

« -Tu pourras me passer tes devoirs ?

-Lloyd…

-Je rigole ! Lança-t-il en riant.

-Tu as un humour vraiment vache…

-Bah quoi ?

-Rien. »

Les deux amis se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Au passage, Lloyd lui passa une rose que Zélos avait donné pour leur « conquête ».

Voyant Préséa au loin et de dos, Il décida de s'en approcher doucement. Il lui toucha l'épaule à sa gauche. Elle se retourna alors que le jeune demi-elfe cacha sa rose.

« -Ah Génis, je te cherchais partout.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Pré… Préséa… *En lui montrant la rose* Tiens… C'est… C'est pour toi !

-Pour moi ? Aww, c'est très gentil de ta part, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une aussi belle rose.

-Ah… Ah oui ?

-Oui. Merci Génis, je sortirai mon plus beau vase pour la mettre dedans. »

Avant de s'en aller, Préséa donna à Génis un bisou sur la joue droite. Le mage devint rouge écarlate et trembla au niveau des bras.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se dit qu'il a perdu Mithos, mais même sans lui il est heureux, que ce soit avec ses amis ou sa sœur. Il se dit également qu'il gardera les beaux souvenirs de lui et que son ami est bien plus heureux avec sa sœur là-haut. Là où le monde règne en paix.

**Fin de l'histoire.**

Perso, je trouve que ce récit est moins bien que les autres, mais ce n'est que mon avis. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Ah et petite remarque: Les citations en italique viennent du tome 5 du manga.


End file.
